My Other Half
by Chidori95
Summary: How does it feels to suddenly wake up with no memories one night and your body hurting like it had been cut into pieces? Sonozaki Mion has a sever case of amnesia and has forgotten everything and is desperate to find out her past. But as Shion says some things are better forgotten...


**So this would be my first horror story and I'm pretty excited for it. I hope you would like it 3**

 _Disclaimer : I do not own Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni._

* * *

 _Something was wrong..._

It was her first thought when she opened her pained aching eyes. Her whole body was hurting like she was hit by a truck. It was painful. Her body was burning and there was also a subtle pain in her chest. She felt like she would die of the pain. Because no matter how much it hurt she was unable to open her eyes and to open her mouth to scream... A stifling cry left her mouth and she screamed with pain.

When she opened them at last she was gasping for air. Her body sweating and aching for no reason. She got up and looked at her familiar room with haunting desperate eyes. She looked at her surrounding while panting and clutched her hand on her chest. Trying hard to control her erratic heart and heavy breathing. She looked at the room like a caged wild animal locked inside. She felt like she would start hyperventilating because nothing was making sense. Where was she? WHO WAS SHE? The question was terrifying and it made her stomach coil with unknown fear. It was when she heard the small creaking noise of the door opening. She snapped her her head to the direction. There stood a person peeking inside the room. The only thing she could see were the eyes. The remaining body was engulfed in the darkness but some how the eyes were shining like an animal in the dark.

The silhouette of the person moved inside the room and she clutched the sheets with trembling hands and body. Her mind was dizzy and her body in full panic was on the verge of screaming when she heard a small 'tick' and the room flooded in light. She gasped and shut her eyes from sudden light and then quickly opened again to look at the figure. Her breath hitched and her body went rigid.

"Shion?" Her voice was low, whisper like when she said the name. But it felt unfamiliar altogether. The girl there standing in pale pink pajamas looked too familiar yet completely strange. A flash struck her mind and she clutched the sheets again.

 _Sister_... The word sounded foreign even in her own mind.

"Mii? What happened? Are you OK? I heard you scream." The girl Shion stalked closer to her with a concerned soft expression. But she stumbled away from her approaching figure. Somehow that girl, her presence was suffocating.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She tried not to give away any weakness but still her voice trembled and she looked at the girl named Shion with cold eyes.

"Onee? What are you talking about? I'm your sister. You are worrying me." Shion said narrowing her eyes in worry but Mion couldn't help but tremble. It was strange. So strange. She somehow knew that this Girl Shion was her sister but still she couldn't calm down even a bit and she was still sweating profoundly.

"I-I...Uh" She tried to say something. Anything. Anything to make that girl go away for now. To make her feel less vulnerable but next moment she froze because the girl suddenly hugged her. She held her into her arms softly not in a hard suffocating grip and then gently stroked her back.

"Mii-chan calm down please. Why are you shivering like that?" The voice was soft and soothing so she pushed away all of the voices in his mind and held on to Shion's soft and warm body. The other girl kept on running soothing circles on her back gently. And that was the breaking point for her. She couldn't bottle it up inside anymore. It was killing her. She pulled away a bit from her said sister and looked into Shion's green gentle but a bit dull eyes and swallowed hard.

"Shion..." She said her name trembling and shaking.

"Yes Mii? I'm here for you. You can tell me anything." Words were gentle and soft and encouraging so she nodded while wiping a stray tear roughly.

"Shion.. I don't remember.. I can't remember.. Shion what do i do? I've forgotten all! Shion... What do I do? I feel so broken... Shi...on.." He voice cracked and she started to brawl like a child. Clutching her sister's arm. Crying out and talking like a insane and mad person.

But Mion only hugged her once more. This time more strongly and gently whispered soothing words. Soft velvety words. Melting like warm chocolate in her ears and making her feel less vulnerable.

"We'll just talk to the doctor Ok? Let's take tomorrow off." Shion tucked her into the bed and kissed her forehead." You'll be fine. You'll remember everything so stay calm OK." Shion gave a smile a then got up. She was at the door when Mion spoke up.

"What if I can't remember?" There was a fear in her voice and her voice was hoarse because of crying so much.

"Something's are better forgotten.." Shion said with a werid and dark edge in her over at Mion with a insane smile and dilated pupils and Mion was just dumbstruck.

"Good night Mii chan please sleep well." The softness and gentleness was back and Mion just bit her lips and nodded. She heard the light 'tick' sound and room was once again surrounded in familiar thick and cold darkness.

* * *

 **Ok so here it the prologue of my first horror story and I hope you'd read it and enjoy it if you loved the real series as much I did and if you have thing for horro than you'd enjoy thins. I'm not really sure this is as mysterious and horrific as it feels for me but I'm trying and I hope you'd support me.**

ADIOS!


End file.
